Numerous different styles of gaming machines have been developed for use in various gaming environments and applications. These different styles of gaming machines include stand-alone upright gaming machines, pedestal-mounted gaming machines, and slant-top gaming machines, for example. All of these different styles of gaming machines generally include a cabinet that defines an enclosure volume for housing mechanical and electrical components of the gaming machine. Doors are typically included at the front of the gaming machine cabinet. The gaming machine cabinet doors must be able to securely close the gaming machine cabinet in order to secure the inner components and prevent tampering or theft. However, the doors must provide good access to the enclosure volume to facilitate maintenance.